The present invention relates to a dot matrix display device, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device (referred to as "LCD" hereinafter) which contains a large number of dots and a large screen.
Due to the improved quality of LCD material, the modern LCD dot matrix display device can conntain a greater number of dots. Likewise, by coloring with three different colors transparent electrodes of either the guest/host or twisted nematic type LCD device, color-display LCD devices have been developed. These devices, however, contain an extremely large number of dots in very fine terminal pitches. On the other hand, when using such a display device containing a large number of dots, means for electrically and mechanically connecting the display device to the driver circuit often becomes a critical problem. In other words, since the number of terminals should be increased corresponding to the number of dots being used and the terminal pitches, the space between the respective terminals, tend to be finer than before, they have to be positioned with accuracy. At the same time, when incorporating such a LCD device in a small apparatus, a critical problem lies in the method for minimizing the configuration of connection parts. cl OBJECT AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention primarily aims at eliminating the problem mentioned above. According to an embodiment of the present invention, a dot matrix display device provided with dot matrix display elements and a driver circuit on the same circuit board, comprises the driver circuit being set to a position close to terminals of the dot maxtrix display elements and a display data control circuit that serially transmits the contents read out of a memory storing the display data to the driver circuit. A preferred embodiment of the present invention thus summarized above provides the following advantages.
(1) Since the number of wires needed for connecting the display device and the display control circuit is minimized, they can be easily and correctly set to the designated positions, ensuring stable connection to each other.
(2) Since parts and space needed for connection can be minimized, the entire configuration can be compact.